


Broken

by AmbreignsAmbassador



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAmbassador/pseuds/AmbreignsAmbassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based with my roleplays with Penelo14 on Tumblr. Rikku and Yuna are her OC Characters. Dean (only 16 years old in this) is attacked and then decides that he must get out of Ohio so that his attackers don't get him again. Rikku and Yuna go with him. They decide on Florida. What happens when they meet Roman? Rated M for Rape, future sex scenes, future mpreg, M/M slash, and cussing. Review and Follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean couldn't stop shaking as he grabbed at his pants, pulling his phone out of the pocket and dialed a number. When he heard her voice, he choked out his words. “Y-Yuna...I...Help....Me...” He felt his phone drop out of his hand, his vision going dark.

“Dean? Are you okay? Dean!” Yuna screamed into the phone. What happened? Was Dean okay? She always got scared whenever Dean went home, afraid something would happen to him. She had to go there, she had to make sure he was alright, despite the potential danger. She bolted out of her house, running to Dean's.

Dean kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He felt weak, letting those men do that to him. He whimpered as he felt pain in his back end, they had used him. Used him and thrown him away. He didn't have enough strength to put his clothes back on, frowning as he passed out again.

Yuna eventually got to the house, banging on the front door. “Dean! Dean please! Open the door!! It's me!” She screamed, but received no response. She then took her bobby pin and started picking the lock to the door, thank goodness for her friend Rikku teaching her lockpicking. Once she got the door unlocked, she ran inside, scanning the area for Dean. “Dean! You home?! Please answer! DEAN!!”

Dean groaned as he heard Yuna's voice. “Yuna? He called out weakly, hoping she would hear him. Yet again, he lost consciousness.

Yuna heard something and bolted toward the source. “Dean?!” She called again as she ascended the stairs. She checked all the rooms until she came upon Dean's room. She gasped in horror when she saw Dean's unconscious body laying on the floor. She ran to him, cradling his body in her arms. “Dean! Dean please! Wake up!” She begged as she gently shook his body.

“Y-Yuna?” He mumbled weakly as he regained consciousness. “T-They got me...They...oh god!” He couldn't even say what was done to him because he started sobbing as memories of what happened replayed in his head. “They...Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick...” He tried to get up but was too weak. He turned his head away from Yuna as he lost the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

Yuna held onto Dean tighter, confused at what Dean was talking about. Who got him? Who are 'they'? “Shhh, it's okay Dean. You're safe now.” She whispered as she brushed his hair out of his face. “I'm going to call for help, okay?” She called 911 and asked for an ambulance, explaining everything as best as she could and giving them the location before ending the call. “You're okay, Dean, you're alright.”

He sobbed against Yuna and clung to her, whimpering. “These...guys...that...my...mom...bought...drugs...from...” He choked on his tears and whispered, “They...raped...me...” He began to hyperventilate. “Yuna...I feel so dirty...”

“Oh my God Dean...I'm so sorry..” Yuna said as she tightened her hold on him. “I should have never let you come here alone. I could have protected you.” She then spotted Dean's clothes, deciding it was best to dress him before help arrived. “I'm going to get your clothes, okay? I'm going to dress you, is that alright?”

“Y-Yes...oh god Yuna...my...butt...hurts so bad...make the pain stop...please...” He choked out another sob as Yuna clothed him.

“Shh, it's okay, you're okay.” She whispered as she finished clothing him. “Help will be here soon. The pain will stop, okay?” She cradled his body again, holding onto him tightly. “Everything will be alright.”

Dean frowned. “Why? Why did they do it? God I feel so weak...I just want to sleep...” He felt really dizzy and lost consciousness again.

“I don't know Dean, I really don't know.” Yuna whispered as she held him closer. “Help will come soon, just hang on a little longer.” She didn't realize that someone entered the room until she was yanked up by her hair and slammed into the furthest wall away from Dean.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The man asked, pinning Yuna by her throat. “Pretty young thing, you are.”

Yuna could see another man grabbing Dean and she shouted, “You leave him alone!!”

Dean saw his attackers and gulped, he felt like he was gonna be sick again. Suddenly, the sound of sirens blared through the night. “Yuna!!” He cried out, his attackers dropping him and running away.

Yuna heard footsteps and soon paramedics came into the room. “Help is here Dean. You're going to be okay.” She whispered as they loaded him onto a stretcher. They got him into the ambulance, Yuna sitting next to him. “You're alright Dean.” She whispered, taking his hand in her own.

Dean felt Yuna's hand in his and looked up at the paramedics that were working on him. He whimpered when he felt them stick his arm with a needle to get fluids into his body. “They're...they're gonna get me again...they...said they weren't finished...that there was more to come...Oh god...Yuna what if they kill me?” Tears streamed down his face as he began to hyperventilate. “I...I...can't...go through this again...I'll...kill myself...before I let them touch me again!”

Yuna reached over the rails of the stretcher and wrapped her arms around Dean's shoulders. “Shhh, it's okay. They're not getting you again. I'll make sure they never touch you again Dean. You're not going back to that house.” She sighed sadly. “I'm so sorry Dean...Please forgive me.”

Dean whimpered when Yuna put her arms around him. “You did nothing wrong...you couldn't have possibly known that this was gonna happen. I feel so dirty...” He continued to cry silently as they arrived at the hospital.

"Dean, I’ve always had an uneasy feeling every time you went home. I was always scared of what could possibly happen to you. I should have went with you or begged you to spend the night at my house. I’m so sorry." She buried her face in his shoulder and cried the rest of the ride. Once they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics gently pulled Yuna off of Dean so they could wheel him out and get him to the ER. They brought Yuna to another room to check on her.

Dean whimpered when he noticed that Yuna was gone. He didn’t want to be alone. He felt tears fall from his eyes as they began to check him out. His breath hitched and he started to fight the doctor’s touch. “Yuna!!!” He cried out, whimpering more.

Yuna heard Dean screaming her name from her room. The doctor said he was done and guided her to where Dean was. Yuna rushed into the room and hugged him, “Shhh, it’s alright. I’m right here. I’m sorry. You’re ok, they just want to make sure nothing’s wrong. They won’t hurt you.” She then guided his hand to her necklace, allowing him to gently grab it. “It’s ok, you’re ok.”

He whimpered and grabbed at her necklace gently. He suddenly winced. “My…butt…it still hurts…my…whole body hurts…” He pouted and buried his face into Yuna’s neck, just wanting this whole ordeal to be over with. “I feel so tired and weak…” He sighed. “I should have been able to stop them…but…I couldn’t…” Tears streamed down his face and his body began to shake, a full panic attack beginning.

"Shhh, it’s ok." she whispered as she held him tighter, running her hand up and down his arm. "You’re safe now, no one is going to hurt you. You’re alright.  You’re not weak. Breathe with me Dean. In and out." She started breathing slowly, holding Dean’s face in her hands, hoping he was listening.

Dean whimpered as he tried to breathe slowly. He couldn’t get his body to stop shaking though, it was almost like he was going into shock. “You…can’t guarantee that. They said they weren’t finished. They’re gonna get me again.” He frowned as his body began to shake even more. “Yuna…I have to get out of Ohio…or else they’ll get me again..” He said, whimpering.

Yuna frowned, “Leave Ohio?  Where would you go Dean?”  She then shook her head, this was not the time to discuss this, “Listen, we’ll talk about this later.  Right now we need to let the doctors examine you, to make sure nothing’s wrong.  I’ll be right here Dean, I’m not going anywhere ok?”  She then sat down next to him, holding his hand tightly as the doctors looked him over.  In the meantime, she sent a text to her friend Rikku, telling her to come by the hospital.  She had a feeling she would need Rikku’s help.  If Dean is serious about leaving, there’s no way she would let him go alone.

Dean whimpered as the doctor checked him out. He looked at Yuna the whole time, when the doctor was done checking him out, he told Dean that he wanted to keep him overnight, just for observation.

"Thank you doctor." Yuna said as they wheeled him to a room.  Once they got him situated, they left.  She sat next to his bed again, holding his hand.  "You’re ok." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I wanna sleep…" He whined, whimpering. Once he was asleep, the doctor came back into the room and motioned for Yuna to come out into the hallway with him. "I need to talk to you about something that I’m worried about Dean. I want to do an ultrasound on him. When I checked him out earlier his belly felt hard, I’m worried that he might have internal bleeding. I need your consent to do the ultrasound on him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What could it be?! Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

"I-Internal bleeding sir?" Yuna asked, her voice shaking. "Please, then do it."

"Alright." He began the ultrasound, careful to not wake Dean up while doing it. "Hmm. This is interesting…extremely rare, but interesting."

"W-What is it sir?" Yuna asked, holding Dean’s hand. "Is he ok?"

"It would appear that Dean has a uterus inside him. Hmm…I want to give him medicine to prevent him from getting pregnant from this rape. At this age, his body wouldn’t be able to handle a pregnancy. This is extremely rare, but I have seen a few other cases of males with this."

"Wait sir, how is this possible?" Yuna asked. She was shocked, Dean has a uterus? He could get pregnant and carry a child? "He’s…not pregnant from this…is he?" 

"It’s too early to tell. Which is why I want to give him medicine to prevent it." 

"Alright. Is he going to be ok? How did he get this?" 

"Yes, he will be fine. And, nobody really knows how males with the condition get this. I have a theory though. When he was still developing in his mother’s womb, He developed a uterus, and was really supposed to be a girl, but after the uterus formed all his male organs formed. My other theory is that he was supposed to be a twin and that uterus is from his twin sister’s body. But I don’t know for sure. All I know is at this young age, his body can’t handle a pregnancy. He will be able to better handle a pregnancy in his late 20’s though, after he’s done growing." He smiled as he injected a needle into Dean’s IV. "There. The medicine has been administered, and he will not get pregnant from this rape. I’m going to give him a dose of morphine though to ease his pain, so he can sleep peacefully." He looked down at Dean who was tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep comfortable because of the pain. He injected the morphine into the IV and said, "I’m going to check on him in an hour or so. You should try to get some rest too." With that, he left the room. 

Yuna looked down at Dean with sad eyes, “I’m so sorry this happened to you.” she whispered. She sat there, watching him. Soon, she heard the door to the room open and in came her best friend Rikku.

"There you are." she said, wrapping her arms around Yuna’s shoulders. "Took me…a while…to find you." she winced, holding her side.

"Rikku…did something happen?"

"The usual, brother comes home drunk and beats the shit out of me. Nothing new."

Yuna sighs sadly, “I’m sorry.”

"So, what happened to him?"

Yuna hesitated, but retold the story, everything from the phone call to now.

"…holy shit…."

"I know…I just…I should have fought harder to make him stay at my house. I should never have let him go." Yuna whimpered, tears falling on Dean’s face as she hugged him. "I should have followed him at least. It’s my fault this happened."

At that moment, Dean began to whimper in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. Silent tears streamed down his face as the nightmare progressed. Soon he woke up, sweating. “Yuna…I….dreamed….about….the….rape….” He threw his arms around Yuna and sobbed, he didn’t even notice Rikku standing there. 

"Shhh, it’s ok Dean." Yuna whispered. "They’re not here, you’re safe."

Rikku limped over to the other side of Dean’s bed, placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

Dean whimpered and looked up at Rikku. “Hey Rikku…” He said weakly. “You guys…they’re gonna get me again…they’ll end up getting you too…we all need to get out of here…Go to…I don’t know…maybe Florida? But we can’t stay in Ohio. And I’m not leaving Ohio without you two. If I moved to Florida and you guys stayed back here and something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. But whatever we do, we need to do it soon…” 

"Read my mind Dean, but why include me?"

"Rikku, you need to get away from your brother before he kills you one day. Please Rikku."

"…Alright. But what about your parents Yuna?"

"They’ll be fine. Now, we need figure out where to go and tomorrow morning pack a bag."

"I like his idea of Florida. I think there are some wrestling schools there, since I know we wanted to become one right?"

"Yeah, there are. I don’t think we should even pack a bag. ‘Cause in order for me to do that, one of us would have to go back to my house, and that’s not gonna happen." 

"That IS what’s going to happen. I’ll go to your house AND mine while you and Yuna go to her house and get a bag. Don’t worry, I can handle myself.

"Rikku…"

"Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. So we’re heading for Florida?"

"Guess so. That ok with you Dean?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said weakly. 

"Alright, you two get some sleep ok?"

"…ok, only if you get yourself looked at Rikku. Please?"

"I’m telling you, I’m…fine." Rikku winced, holding her side.

Dean sighed and looked up at Yuna and Rikku with a pout. “I’m afraid to go back to sleep…I don’t want to have another nightmare…And Rikku, please get looked at, do it for me…” 

"I’m telling you two, I’m alright. This is normal after one of his beatings. It’ll be gone by the morning."

Yuna looked worried. “But Rikku….”

"By the way Dean, is there anything in particular you want me to grab to pack for you?" Rikku asked, trying to change the subject.

Dean shook his head and yawned. “No, just my clothes.” 

"Got it. Now get some sleep."

"Rikku, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Now you two need to sleep."

"And you need to get looked at. Please. What if it hinders you tomorrow?"

Dean frowned as he looked up at Rikku. “Please…” He begged. “Please, just get looked at…”

Rikku sighed, “Alright alright you guys. I’ll get looked at.” she smiled, ruffling Dean’s hair. “I’ll go right now ok? I’ll be right back. Now you two better be asleep when I get back.”

Yuna nods as Rikku left the room. “I’m glad she’s coming with us. She needs an escape from her brother.”

"I’m scared for her…what if those men are waiting at my house and they get her? It’ll be all my fault if she gets hurt." He frowned and buried his head in Yuna’s shoulder. "I don’t wanna sleep…I’ll have another nightmare.." 

"I’m worried too, but she knows what she’s capable of. She’s tough." Yuna frowned and hugged him, "You need to rest. …Would you like me to lay with you?"

"Yes please…" Dean yawned and smiled as Yuna got in the bed with him. He rested his head on her stomach and slowly fell asleep.

Yuna slowly stroked his hair, whispering a song to him, to help calm him.

She smiled when she heard his breathing even out and hugged him tighter.

Dean began to snore quietly, but then more memories of the night’s events began to flood his mind. He opened his eyes suddenly and whimpered when he saw that Yuna was sleeping soundly next to him. His body began to tremble as he started to have a panic attack.

Yuna slowly opened her eyes when she felt a shaking in her arms. “Dean?” she questioned. She quickly realized something was wrong and gently took his face in her hands, “Dean, it’s ok. You’re alright, you’re safe now. Me and Rikku will protect you. You’re alright.” She then leaned closer to his ear and quietly sang the same song she sang before to him. 

He looked at the clock. “W-where is she? She should have been back by now…Oh god Yuna…what if they got her?” He heard Yuna singing but it wasn’t helping him calm down. He whimpered loudly as he stared into Yuna’s eyes.

Before Yuna could reply, Rikku came in the room, holding an icepack on her side. She noticed Dean looking scared and limped her way over to him, “Hey, you’re alright. They’re not here, we’re going to make sure they never hurt you again.”

"Rikku, he was concerned about you."

"Dean, I’m fine. I just got done being looked at, like the two of you wanted. A lot of poking and prodding, too much for my liking." she giggled, trying to make light of the situation.

"What time are we in anyway?"

Rikku glanced at the clock, “I think 3am. You two really need to sleep. We need a lot of energy for tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, what time should I start gathering mine and Dean’s stuff?”

"I want to get out of this state as soon as possible." Dean whimpered. "Rikku…I can’t sleep…last two times I tried sleeping I had nightmares…" 

"And let me guess, you tried singing to him? You and your Miku songs girl."

"She’s awesome. I just thought…it would calm him."

"You are not singing any of her songs on the drive out ok?" Rikku was trying as best she could to get Dean to relax, to at least try to sleep. She knows how much this scared him, and wanted to get him mind off of the situation. "Look, how about we sandwich you? You know, Yuna takes one side and I the other? Would that work?"

"Yeah that would be perfect." He looked up at Yuna and Rikku and yawned. "Rikku, could you go get our stuff right now? I want to get out of here as soon as possible…" He then laid his head against Yuna’s stomach as he waited for Rikku to answer. 

"Not until you go to sleep." Rikku said as she laid on the other side of Dean. "Once you’re asleep, I’ll start moving."

"Rikku, you shouldn’t with the ice pack."

"I’ll be fine. Yuna really, don’t worry about me. The three of us are getting out of here. Once I get my things, I’ll take my car and head for Dean’s. I’ll text you when I’m done and I’ll meet you two at your house Yuna."

Dean closed his eyes and whimpered, he was terrified of having another nightmare. Soon his breathing evened out as he fell asleep.

Yuna smiled when she heard Dean’s breathing even out. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm. Rikku laid there for a while until she was sure he would stay asleep.

"Guess I should head out then."

"Rikku, you sure? You can wait another hour."

"Now, he has a point. We need to leave here as quickly as possible. Don’t worry, my brother’s dead to the world when he’s asleep and I don’t think those men would wait in his house for him. I’ll be fine."

"…Alright. Promise me you’ll call or text me when you’ve gotten everything ok?"

"Will do. See you guys soon." And with that, Rikku left once again, heading for her house. Yuna sighed and hugged Dean tighter, sleep claiming her once more.

Dean woke up about a couple hours later and noticed that Rikku wasn’t back yet. He looked at Yuna, who was still sleeping. He heard buzzing and turned his attention to Yuna’s phone.

Yuna woke up to the feeling of vibrations from her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw it was a call from Rikku. She quickly answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey Rikku."

_ "Hey…*wince* Just got my…things. Where was…*wince*…Dean’s house again?" _

Yuna gave the directions, but was concerned with Rikku’s voice. It was weaker than it was last night. “Rikku, are you ok?”

_ "Yeah. Just…*wince*…my brother got me a morning…*wince*…beating before leaving for work. Don’t worry, I’m good. How’s Dean? He alright?" _

Dean looked at Yuna with a worried look. “I’m fine, Rikku. Just please, hurry up…I don’t want you getting hurt more than you already are…”

_"Don’t worry Dean, I’m…*wince*…good. I’m getting in my car now and will head for your place. You two…*wince*…get yourselves to Yuna’s and I’ll meet you there ok?"_

"Okay.." Dean said as he got out of the bed. He looked at Yuna and asked, "Ready?" 

 

"You sure you’re ok Rikku?"

_ "Yeah, I’m good Yuna. Now you two…*wince*…better get moving ok?" _

"…Alright. See you soon." The call then ended. Yuna looked up at Dean. "But Dean, should we get the doctor? I think we need his permission to leave."

At that moment the doctor walked in. “Ah so you’re ready to leave. Let me get the discharge papers.”

"Okay, but hurry up, I want to get out of this shitty hospital, this shitty state."

The doctor walked away and came back a few minutes later with the discharge papers. Dean signed them quickly and grabbed Yuna’s hand. “Okay let’s get out of here.” He pulled her towards the exit of the hospital and they made their way to Yuna’s car.

Yuna pulled back, “Wait Dean. Why are we in the parking lot? I didn’t drive here, I came with the ambulance remember? And I ran to your house when you called me. We have to get to my house by foot. Don’t worry, it’s not far.” She then pulled him toward her and ran to her house, holding his hand tightly. Once they got there, she sighed in relief that both her parents were gone, already at work. She opened the front door and pulled Dean inside. They then made their way to her room. Once there, she sat Dean down on the bed, while she threw as many clothes, necessities and other things as she could into a backpack. “Hope Rikku’s alright.” she said as she continued to pack.

Dean watched as Yuna gathered her things. Suddenly the door opened, Rikku walking in. She had bruises all over her face and was limping. “Rikku you look horrible.” Dean frowned. “I’m so glad that we are able to get you out of here and away from your brother…” 

Yuna turned and looked at Rikku, “Oh my! What did he do to you?!”

"Punching, kicking, the usually. Surprised he drank before he had to work. Can’t be drunk on the job. I got my bags and Dean’s in the car. Don’t worry Dean, there was no one at your house."

Yuna sighed in relief, at least Rikku didn’t have to worry about them. She finally finished packing a backpack and a duffel full of what she needed and grabbed her Miku plushie before exiting the room. She left a quick note to her parents, simply telling them to call her when they got home. They left the house, Yuna locking the door and headed for Rikku’s car. “Rikku, you should rest in the backseat, I’ll drive.” Yuna said as she loaded her bags in the trunk.

"I…*wince*…got it Yuna."

Dean groaned at Rikku’s stubbornness. “You can be so stubborn sometimes Rikku. Please, just let Yuna drive. Or me. We’ve gotten our rest, now you need to rest.” 

Rikku sighed, “…Alright, you win. I’ll *wince* get some rest.” she said smiling. She then climbed in the backseat, laying down on her back as Yuna entered the driver’s seat and Dean the passenger. “Everyone ready?” she asked as Yuna handed her her Miku plushie.

Yuna took a deep breath, “Y-Yeah. A-Are you Dean?”

"Hell yes. Let’s get the fuck out of this place. Start a new beginning. You guys…thank you….for all you’ve done. I love you guys." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since this is my roleplays with Penelo14, I have decided to end chapter 2 here! Hope you guys like it! Review and follow please!


End file.
